Dreams can be deceiving or they can be truth
by Axels-Grrl
Summary: When dreams are seen they can lead a person on a path, but you can chose to believe them or not. RPFF by Axels-Grrl and Sakura-Rose18 Walter/OC This will be upgraded to M soon once more chp. R
1. The Beginning of the end

**Chapter 1: Dreams of the future**

In a dark room on board Millennium's Zepplin, a young woman slept.

"Zamiel is coming for you . . . he is coming for you." a voice said.

Young Grete awoke in a cold sweat, the dream, it was that specific dream again. The one with her supposed mother writhed in pain and was in gulfed in black hellish flames. The screams of, "He's coming for me!!!" rang, so realisticly in her ears. It felt so real, and so horrifying.

"Baby. . . Vat's the matter?"

It was Rip Van Winkle Grete's sire. The bespectacled, musket-toting lady had taken Grete in when she was a homeless girl, saving her from being the ghouls and their master's toy. Grete didn't even know WHY she had been saved, but she was. After a few years, the only thing that had changed about her was that she was stronger, and used special knives embedded into her gloves, that she used to fight with.

Rip had knelt besides her ward, and started to comfort her by wrapping her arms around Grete, and slowly stroked her hair.

"I had zee dream again," Grete sighed, shivering.

"I know, baby," Rip replied softly, calling Grete by the nickname that she had given her, when she first found her, "It came right on cue. Oh baby, I don't understand. You've been plagued. Poor baby, Mama's here, now."

Rip hummed softly, as she kept stroking Grete's strawberry blonde hair, she had shut her eyes, trying to comfort her ward, while trying to drown out the words she was dreading, "Zamiel is coming for you, Zamiel is coming...."

**-Subliminal Message: FEAR MILLENNIUM!-**

~Great Britain, outskirts of London, Hellsing Manor~

A quiet, beautiful night, and everyone at the Hellsing manor, except the newest member, was sleeping soundly.

In the room of Margaret Hellsing, she was tossing and turning having a bad dream. The dream depicted Alucard and Walter fighting, and all of London in flames, and someone laughing evilly, through a shadow. As Margaret shot up from her bed, in a cold sweat, shivering, she stuttered, "What does this mean?" She got out of bed to go check on Walter, to see if the dream Walter was the way Walter really looked now.

Unknowns to Margaret, Alucard was watching her movements, with interest. "Sir Integra's cousin, you should never follow the dreams you see." Alucard softly said, as he followed the girl to Walter C. Dornez's room. The girl was human after all, and humans like sheep can be lead down any road.

As Margaret finally worked her way to Walter's room she could feel her heart beat pound loudly. She then peeked into the sliver of space that was kept open, in Walter's door, to find that he was the same old Walter she had come to fall in love with.

As she heaved a sigh, she started her way back to her room, to sleep. But Alucard truly wanted to disturb her, so he woke up Walter, and had him get food. But Margaret had already gotten into her room, and was settled into bed, before Walter even stepped out of his room.


	2. Midnight excursions

**Chapter 2: Night-time happenings**

Maggie really couldn't settle back into bed, she still had the same dream, and she felt so uneasy about it also. So she went out of her room, only to find Walter and a girl carrying a bazooka. Walter was standing next to her smiling.

"Oh, God," sighed the girl, lugging the long and heavy bazooka, that was in a protective casing, "How did I talk myself into this??" she said slightly, sighing.

Walter had simply laughed in reply.

"You said yourself, Miss Sinclair," he smiled kindly, "You're indebted to the Hellsing Organization."

"Hey," snapped the 18-year-old, "You weren't the one who had a crazy vampire stalking your ass...in any case, what do I need a bazooka fo--MAGGIE!"

Maggie noticed the girl and literally screamed out, "Becky?! OMIGOSH...BECKY!!!"

Becky and Maggie had dropped anything they had in their hands, and quickly and excitedly embraced each other, it had been a while since the girls had seen each other. And that was when they use to live in the U.S.

"Hey Becky!!!! How are you! and Walter, why is she holding a bazooka?!?!" Maggie asked looking at Walter then at Becky, very confused. Maggie knew how to make and work with guns, but she prided herself on the one weapon, that Walter had took years to teach her. Since the age of 3 Walter had taught Maggie how to maneuver and manipulate micro-filament wires. She truly was the Angel of Death's true heir to his legacy.

Walter chuckled and said, "Well, she handled the weapon exceptionally well in her self-defense," Walter seemed to smile and stifle a chuckle, "Miss Sinclair was able to get ahold of one of these when she encountered Alucard."

Walter started to chuckle at the memory of Becky getting startled by Alucard, who had done way with the vampire that was stalking her. The mission was small, but the target vampire was exceptionally difficult, despite it having a broken foot.

"Freaky vampire guy looked like he was going to kill me!!" Becky snapped back, retorting as Walter and Maggie chuckled, "Do I _LOOK_ like a midnight snack to you!?"

Maggie smiled and replied, "Come on, Becky," Maggie lightly punching her friend lightly in the shoulder, "Alucard just comes off as being a bit...well, eerie...but, he's not as bad as you think."

Alucard started to phase through the ceiling, "Let's not dispense with the sugar-coating," Alucard said from the ceiling. Becky noticing Alucard, gave a surprised scream, hiding behind Maggie, completely startled.

"Maggie...," Becky whispered frightened, "It's **him**..."

"Hello Alucard! How are you this fine evening?" Maggie asked smirking as she looked up at Alucard.

"And if you don't mind Alucard, please don't scare Becky..." Maggie said, changing her smirk to a smile. She was just waiting for the impending bombshell of Alucard saying something about her love for Walter.

"A perfect night," Alucard answered simply, "Isn't it Margaret?"

"Very," Maggie said trying to stay calm and collected, and ignoring the fact that the dream was upsetting her. "Absolutely perfect, but if I were in your place, I'd be thirsty."

With saying that Maggie threw a smart ass smirk in Becky's direction. The latter threw back a equally annoyed glare.

Alucard cackled in response to Maggie's comment.

"Your no better then Integra," he added smugly, "I can tell what you dream about."

This got Becky's attention, "Dream," she asked looking at Maggie, "What dream?"

Maggie turned pale, and squeaked out, "Nothing, nothing at all!!!" Alucard knowing about the dream was worse then him know about Maggie's crush on Walter.

"It was really nothing, just a normal 18 year old girl dream." Maggie said shakily, Walter noticed how pale Maggie was and her shaking.

Becky seemed to groan, noticing the change in Maggie.

"Maggie," she said groaning some more, "You look like you have a gigundo crush. So...who's the lucky man?"

Maggie growled and glared at Becky, "Becky, SHUT THE **HELL UP**!"

Becky retorted, "Make me Honey!"

Thus the battle of retorts started, "How about I tell them about **YOUR** crush on--"

"One **WORD** about that and I'll whack in the head with my **BAZOOKA**!"

The little battle dragged on while Alucard and Walter stared on, half-interested and half-disappointed.

"This should be interesting." Alucard remarked, watching me attempt to tackle Becky.

"I don't know," Walter replied, "Miss Hellsing had grown quite strong with the abilities I taught her. With any luck she may succeed me..."

With this Alucard added:

"Is the Angel of Death really backing out so soon? That certainly puts a damper on things."

Walter laughed, "Oh, I'm not going anywhere," he laughed more, "Not yet, anyway..."

Maggie hissed, as she again attempted to tackle Becky, "Your not going to find out....I swear **it**!!!!"

Maggie really didn't need Walter ignoring her, because of the crush.

~Else where on the Zeppelin Millennium owned~

Grete's blood-curdling scream could be hear thorough out the ship, this brought Rip Van Winkle out of her prancing, and shooting frenzy to rush in and soothe her "baby" once again...

**TBC**


	3. Training time!

_Recap:__Maggie hissed, as she again attempted to tackle Becky, "Your not going to find out....I swear __**it**__!!!!" _

_Maggie really didn't need Walter ignoring her, because of the crush._

_~Else where on the Zeppelin Millennium owned~_

_Grete's blood-curdling scream could be hear thorough out the ship, this brought Rip Van Winkle out of her prancing, and shooting frenzy to rush in and soothe her "baby" once again..._

**Chapter 3: Time for some training**

"That is quite ENOUGH!" a commanding, yet feminine voice yelled out.

Becky and Maggie looked up from their little spat to look at the foot of the stairs, and there stood Sir Integra Fairbrooks Winsgate Hellsing, looking quite irate.

"Yes, Ma'am!" both girls sighed in unison, forgetting their little spat.

Integra then shifted her gaze to just Maggie, and said, "Walter tells me that you're getting stronger Margaret," Integra took a small breath then continued, "Maybe a little demonstration would be called for...when the time comes."

With this being said Maggie nodded, "Of course," Maggie said, with a small spark of mischief in her eyes. Walter stood taller and smiled proudly.

"And one more thing," Integra said as she turned to leave back to her room, but she turned back around for a few minutes, with a kind smile.

"Welcome to the Hellsing Organization, Rebekah Sinclair."

This made Becky smile gratefully, and she started to say, "I won't let you down, Ma.....AAAAUUUGGH!"

Becky unfortunately had pulled the trigger on her bazooka, blowing a huge, but perfectly round hole in the ceiling.

"Well...that was very inopportuned." Becky said blinking, at the hole, almost bewildered.

Maggie looked as those as a ghost had possessed her.

"Becky, we need to practice, and PLEASE try not to blow holes in the ceiling again....it means I have to fix them...," she sighed, she hated to fix wood flooring, and roofs.

Why was the last hole blown into the ceiling, was made by Miss Seras Victoria, and that wasn't entirely her fault. It was partially Maggie's also. That didn't mean she had anything really to **DO **with Seras falling through it.

"Oh, Becky, I'll tell you who I like...when we start practicing......alright." Maggie said as she held back a sneeze. This meant 4 hours of cleaning the wing...again.

~Training Wing of Hellsing Manor~

Carl Jameson, a tall brown-haired american man of 23 years was practicing a few rounds with his rifle in the target room. But, his mind wasn't on keeping a steady eye or aim, it was else where more so on a woman by the name of Diana DFresne.

"Hey Carl!" a voice rang out, to which Carl turned to see a older, but still spry man walking through the door way to the target room.

"Oh Gareth," Carl stuttered out startled, "You startled me!"

"So," Gareth continued looking at Carl straight into the eyes, "How's that girlfriend of yours?"

Carl reached into his back pocket and dug out a photograph of him, and Diana, who was blonde and had pretty crystalline emerald-green eyes. The photo was taken during their vacation in Nice.

"I...I want to marry Di, but that means committing to both Hellsing, and the relationship," Carl took a breath and let it out slowly, "What if she were to find out about my job here? She's already mad at me for coming home late, and with huge bruises no less."

Gareth chuckled, and said, "Why are you so worried? Your not a vampire."

Carl heaved another sigh, as as he looked at the picture guiltily.

"Di...if only you knew....you'd go apeshit...." Carl mumbled slightly saying it softly so Gareth couldn't hear.

~Later in a few minutes~

"Damn, Baby got backdraft!"

"That is Alucard's WARD, you moron!?"

"No, not her....Sari!"

"My SISTER?! Have you finally LOST it?!"

"No....but, I WOULD lvoe me some of that vampire--" This earned the man a huge smack behind the head.

"Maurice...your ARE a moron."

Maurice sighed and looked like he was hurt, "Well, excuse me for stating the obvious."

Both Maggie and Becky had finally made their way into the target room, their weapons in tow. They were definitely ready to show off for their comrades, more so to define their places.

"Oh," a tall man said with short dark hair and a kind, but time-worn, "Welcome, Miss Hellsing. And you must be our newest officer. Miss Sinclair, am I right?"

Becky smiled and answered, "That's right."

"Well, welcome to Hellsing," the man greeted, shaking Becky's hand, "I'm Gareth Watkins, Cheif of Hellsing's human ranks."

"Well, well," said a voice behind Becky, and as she turned, she found a tall, African-american man in a Hellsing uniform. He was wearing glasses, and seemed very bookish.

"More glasses?," the man said, "How many bookies're goona be wearing glasses and gloves here?"

"Your wearing gloves, Maurice." retorted a handsome chestnut brown haired man, who was also wearing the same uniform as "Maurice".

"Oh, Gareth said forgetting to introduce the men, "This is Maurice DeVille and this is Carl Harkin, two of our best, if a little inept, agents."

As Gareth finished his sentence a young woman, came up behind Carl and Maurice and snapped at them, "What did I tell you bone heads about scaring the new girls!?" she then turned to Maggie and Becky, and smiled warmly at them, "Hi there! I'm Sarah Harkin, but call me Sari!"

Becky smiled and nodded while Maggie just nodded politely.

"Nice to meet you." Becky then said.

Maurice smirked and gave a little huff, "Well if you girls are as good as you say, then you ain't seen nothin' like the HHH!"

Maggie sighed, and shook her head, while Becky confusedly asked, "The what?"

"Hellsing Human Heroes! Come on boys...and girl, lets show these kiddies who's boss!" Maurice said smirking more, giving a condescending glance at the duo.

Maggie sneered, pulling on her special gloves, and muttered out, "Bring it on, Bee-otches!"

This made Gareth heave a heavy sigh, as he slapped his hand against his head. He chuckled and thought that kids were so competitive.

As the group got ready and moved into their rightful spots for fighting, Maggie uttered out a tone of rebellion and boastfulness, "I doubt you could get passed me. Walter C. Dornez, the Angel of Death taught me all the things I know about fighting. So in a way, I am an Angel of Death myself."

Maggie smirked but finally remembered something," Oh, Becky I almost forgot, the guy I like...well don't laugh at me, but its Walter...." Maggie looked at Becky, who seemed to smile kindly, and blushed.

She then relized that the other heard, and she half growled and half whined out, "If ANY of you tells Walter I will have you hung on the chandler by your underwear, and it will be Alucard to do so..." But as Maggie was saying this she had already flung out her weapon upon her soon to be victims.

"I've been training with him since I was 3, and I could even surpass him..." Maggie also voiced out, bringing her hands up, letting a slight glimmer be seen, so she could get the wire just around their ankles, so no harm would come to the group...

TBC


	4. Be my bloody Valentine?

_~Recap~ __As the group got ready and moved into their rightful spots for fighting, Maggie uttered out a tone of rebellion and boastfulness, "I doubt you could get passed me. Walter C. Dornez, the Angel of Death taught me all the things I know about fighting. So in a way, I am an Angel of Death myself."_

_Maggie smirked but finally remembered something," Oh, Becky I almost forgot, the guy I like...well don't laugh at me, but its Walter...." Maggie looked at Becky, who seemed to smile kindly, and blushed._

_She then relized that the other heard, and she half growled and half whined out, "If ANY of you tells Walter I will have you hung on the chandler by your underwear, and it will be Alucard to do so..." But as Maggie was saying this she had already flung out her weapon upon her soon to be victims._

_"I've been training with him since I was 3, and I could even surpass him..." Maggie also voiced out, bringing her hands up, letting a slight glimmer be seen, so she could get the wire just around their ankles, so no harm would come to the group..._

~Millennium Headquarters, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil~

"My, My, Ansgar...you have become a fine young lad."

The doctor spoke with a lush detail to his young son, whose face looked vacant and worn from the treacheries of war. Both had paid a heavy price to fight, seeing that the doctor was in a wheelchair.

"And to think ve only started to blossom in zee smoke of Vorld Var two," laughed Dr. Heinrich Weisz, "ha-ha....and now here we are! Oh, I bet zee Major is so pleased, vouldn't you agree, Ans?"

The young pan, and incredibly tall soldier replied nonchalantly, masking the uncertainty in his hear, "Yessir." Ans hated war, his only wish was to never fight again. But this would have displeased his father, who lost his ability to walk was stolen by bombs and his sight taken by mustard gas in WWI...as well, due to his father's medical and scientific prowess he, Ansgar, had his life given back after it was taken during battle.

"Vunderbar," laughed Dr. Weisz, "Now let us show our smiles and sieg heil to our beloved Major."

As the two arrived in the board room, they saluted Millennium's plump, war-motivated leader. The plum man rose to greet his dear old friend...

"Dr. Veisz," he smiled, shaking the doctor's hand, "Its an honor to have Germany's best physician and scientist right here in _**MY **_board room! It has been quite a vhile, mein old friend."

"Ah, Herr Major," Dr. Weisz laughed, shaking his finger, "You should be carful. Vith an attitude like zat, you'll have zee third reich coming back to chase me...and it looks like you've put on a little veight. Zey might soon chase after _**YOU**_...if zey can see you!"

The two heartily laughed at this old joke.

"Oh, Dr. Veisz," the Major replied happily, "If it vere up to me, zey vould not see me! I have many vayz, my old friend...many, and look at your boy! Vhat an amazing spezimen. He vill definitely be a vunderbar addition to our ranks!" The Major gestured to the Zeppelin, "Now shall ve take a tour of zis vunderbar establishmen I have built vith my own two hands?"

Dr. Weisz smiled and spoke happil, "Zat vould be very nice, my friend." The three headed out of the small board room and were in the large docking bay where the large dirigible was.

As they made their way to the entrance, a purring voice rang out, calling happily, "Herr Major!" This voice was finally revealed to be that of a short blonde boy's, he was wearing a hitler youth uniform and had black cat ears. "Guten Tag Doktar Veisz!" The boy happily chirped as he saluted the Dr., Ans and the Major. A cat like grin plastered on his face.

_~Hellsing Manor, Training room~_

Maggie and Becky were standing triumphant, with the group of Hellsing soldiers hanging or on the ground face first.

"I told you guys we are the best." Maggie said as Maurice glared as he hung upside down. "I hope you enjoyed the beating," Maggie chuckled looking at Maurice's face change from a glaring dislike to a angry look.

"So Captain Gareth, are we top grade in your eyes?" Maggie chirped slightly, tilting her head and standing in a carefree pose.

Captain Gareth smiled and laughed out, "You already are fine young ladies for this organization. With any luck, you could outdo even....well, Alucard."

Maggie slightly giggled, and changed her position to a more attentive pose, "Maybe not _**THAT**_ good," Maggie thought for a short moment, and smiled even more, "He is Hellsing's top agent remember."

Maurice called out defiantly, "Fat chance!" This earned Maurice a few smacks in the head, from the Harkin siblings.

The blissful and carefree mood was short-lived when the group received a phone call saying vampires were attacking headquarters.

"**Captain we need more forces! These vampires mean business!!!!" **

"Who are they?" Gareth asked frantically trying to figure out what was going on. Everyone was gearing up and ready to head out to help the others.

The soldier on the phone replied more frantically, "**I think he said his name was Jan Valentine! But I don't have much time t---**"

The phone went dead, and noticing this Gareth placed a hand over his heart and knew that this was a major. "Alright everyone," he cried out, "We need reinforcements! Follow me!"

As everyone rushed out, Maggie was stopped.

"Miss Hellsing!?"

It was Walter...and he had his gloves in tow, "This sounds like a big mess for the angel of death to clean up alone. I think I'll need some assistance."

Maggie's face lighted up and a gleeful smile spread over her as she put on her own gloves.

Becky stood there looking like she wasn't of use, "What about me?"

Walter looked at Becky and pointed to Seras, "You will accompany us and wait in the back with Miss Victoria."

"Your vampire girl?" Becky sounded a little confused, and flabbergasted.

"That is right Miss Sinclair..."

Maggie looked on with pleading eyes towards Becky, "Come on Becky, I need you."

"Alright," Becky groaned, as Maggie's face brightened. Both finally got a chance to show their skills...

Maggie was trying to figure out this whole situation, and she finally asked Walter the all important question, "Do you know what they want, Walter?" Vampire never really attacked the manor, ever. She then realized, "How are we going to get the conference room?!" Maggie was then trying to figure out how 4 people, in the 3rd level of the sub-basement were going to get to the main floor which was level 5.

As the confusion rose, a loud whistle cut through the atmosphere. The group looked up and noticed Becky waving up at them.

"There's an idea." Maggie quipped as she pointed to her friend.


	5. Final battle and Blame

_**~ Millennium~**_

"Its nice to know someone so vell-respected in our ranks vill be joining us!" Schrödinger said cheerfully, the feline grin wider then before.

"Is this your junior commanding officer?" Dr. Weisz asked, patting the boy's head. "Vunderbar, just vunderbar!"

In the blink of an eye a trench knife whizzed past the group, grazing Ansgar's left cheek. He blinked painfully, but gave a small audible grunt of pain. The group turned to see a lithe and agile looking 14-year-old girl. She was wearing a green hitler youth uniform, and a peach beret over her strawberry blonde hair.

"Oh, great," the girl sneered tauntingly, "Another vindowlicking retard....nobody likes you, catboy!"

Schrödinger smiled, "Vell, I do!" staring intently as the girl. After several moments, she finally stabbed him in the head. "Stop staring at me, you vindowlicking kraut!" she snapped as Schrödinger's head regenerated and he giggled happily.

A loud bang drew attention away from the girl and Schrödinger.

"Zat's enough, baby." A melodious, female voice sang from the shadows, "Now, be polite and say how-de-do, Grete. . ."

_**~Hellsing Manor~**_

Maggie climbed up and wiggled her way into the vent. "Now I know I have to clean the damn ventilation system...AGAIN!" Maggie growled softly holding back a sneeze as she worked her way through the vent, Right behind Walter and Becky, with Seras following up from behind.

_**~Millennium~**_

Schrödinger smiled, looking at Grete as though she was just a mere child. Grete promptly muttered lowly at Schrödinger, "Stop it!" Schrödinger was much taller then she was and he loved to taunt Grete by pretending to look down on her.

"Major," Dr. Weisz asked, "Who....who is zis charming girl?"

The Major answered happily smiling, "Zat is Miss Grete," The Major was amused by the two, "Our First Lieutenant's vard. Of course, Frau Vinkle treats her as if she vere her own child instead of a prodigy."

A melodious laugh exuded from the back as a bespectacled, female vampire toting a musket emerged from the shadows. "Oh Herr Major," Rip Van Winkle chided the Major playfully, pinching her ward's cheek, "You do have me on. But, she is quite the sharp one, no?"

Grete groaned quietly as Schrödinger laughed with a huge grin on his face. Rip then noticed the good doctor, or in more respects his _'specimen'_ of a son.

"Oh, Doktor Veisz," Rip smiled charmingly, eyeing Ansgar with interest, dragging her musket behind her back, "Vat brings such an. . . important figure to our ranks?. . ."

As Schrödinger was still laughing at Grete, he was then suddenly picked up and scolded by a tall blonde scientist, who looked very irritated that Schrödinger was being disrespectful. "Vhat? I'm not doing anything!" Schrö said in a very feline like way, squirming in the grasp of the man's. This made the man more irritated and he almost shouted out, "Varrant Officer Schrödinger! Show more respect!"

The boy seemed to stop struggling and he looked the scientist in the eye and blatantly told him, "But...but DOK! I vasn't even doing anything!!!!"

_**~Hellsing Manor~**_

The group finally reached the conference room, Walter and Becky exiting the vent with graceful ease. While on the other hand Seras and Maggie had ungracefully fell rightly on Sir Penwood. Seras landed on his stomach while Maggie landed on his face.

This promptly got both young female hellsing members off of Penwood muttering sorry, with blushes plastered on their faces. It was fairly amusing for Becky. She knew that she wasn't the most graceful, not to mention loud, while Margaret was the graceful demure one.

Becky had almost laughed to death, at the scene thanking that it didn't happen to her. Sir Integra on the other hand was not amused at all, and she dryly said, "You were always graceful, Margaret, and stop that laughing Miss Sinclair! We are dealing with a very serious matter!"

After Becky as adbruptly stopped laughing Maggie had asked the question that needed to be asked, "What's going on?" Her question was then answered when the lights in the conference room went out and the screen of the television lit up to reveal a slew of dead ghouls and bodies littering the floor.

In front, toting a middle finger and several piercing was the younger of the two Valentines. Sending a not-so-friendly greeting to the Hellsing Organization and the knights of the round table.

Maggie muttered in a low tone, "He looks oh so friendly. I think Walter and I should go greet him." she was trying to shrug off the embarrassing moment.

In a more solemn tone Maggie softly quipped, "I swear any man that would allow that many piercings on his face is itching to have them all yanked out painfully." She had pulled her gloves on tighter moving fluidly towards the door.

Out side the room, which held the small group, Jan and his group of ghouls marched down the hall, and he was happily cackling, "Where are you, Hellsing bitch?" He was chiding Integra now, " All I wanna do is kill ya, maybe fuck your corpse a couple of times, then go home and masturbate, OKAY?!." Jan seemed to cackle more and finally laughed out, "Come out, come out where ever you--"

Suddenly, Jan and the group of ghouls where stopped as strings of wires surrounded them and shredded several ghouls in the front lines. Not knowing they had just walked into a trap set by Walter, and the three females.

"Oh my I must not be as spry as I use to be," Walter stated as the front line of ghouls were sliced up, leaving Jan speechless, "It appears you are in a bit of a predicament". Maggie behind him, smiling slightly saying, "I'll say he is, so what do you say my Angel of Death? Should I finish them off or should I let you take the honor of dispatching them?"

This was a job, Walter and Maggie knew well. It was what they did best, and that would never change.

Of course, with a job like this, a mess was sure to come. Countless forces, all human, were slaughtered, leaving splatters of blood over the walls in the corridors leading from the front door to the conference room. As Walter, Maggie, Becky and Seras took care of Jan, Alucard had the elder Valentine to deal with.

As Alucard was finishing up his battle, Walter's little battalion had some luck where Seras had Jan in a head-lock.

Becky seemed less then happy at Jan and how cocky he seemed.

"Okay, punk," she sneered, she was aiming for scaring Jan, "Clean up that mouth and tell us who you work for!" Walter was pissed that this vampire actually got in, and landed, with a sickening crunch on Jan's left hand. "The right one's next young man."

This prompted Jan to scream out, "Who the HELL are you bastards," This prompted Becky to blast a hole in the wall at the end of the hall. All courtesy of her gun Walter had made for her.

"We're Hellsing," She answered proudly, prompting Maggie to roll her eyes, "Put on this Earth to wipe out snot-nose monsters like you..."

But little did Walter, Maggie, Becky or Seras know that they're captive would find a way to get out of Sera's gripping hold. Walter had successfully ripped off Jan arm, while Maggie attempted grasp onto the man's other but missed.

Jan was then greeted by Sir Integra and the Holy Protestant Knights. All of them prompted to shoot Jan, and he was cornered not able to go anywhere. Jan began to laughed uncontrollably and he proceeded to flip the council off, as he grinned. "They know we fucked up, and they aren't going to let us slip anything out," he then burst into bright blue flames, "Beware Millennium!" with that he was turned to ash.

After all that was done, Maggie looked about her, looking at the dead bodies of the comrades she once knew. The Council was furious, namely Sir Irons, and they blamed this all on Sir Integra, and Walter, Maggie and Becky tried to defend her honor, only to be snapped at. She went through with her orders from Sir Irons, and shot those ghouls that were still alive.

"...I'm sorry, I do not ask for your forgiveness," she softly said, more composed then before, "This is my burden. You don't. . .deserve it,"

She then shot the ghoul that resembled poor Gareth. The one remaining question left behind: Who was Millennium and what where they planning.


	6. The aftermath

Countless bodies littered the floor of the Hall in the Mansion, and Maggie looked upon them with grief. Hellsing had lost several people excluding 5 that were not there at the time of the incident. This group, Millennium was going to pay dearly for what they had done.

Maggie stood look at the bodies, letting tears silently roll down her cheeks, and finally she softly spoke, "Sir Integra, would you like me, to contact the families and tell them what has happened to their loved ones." Since Maggie was part of the Hellsing family, she felt as if she had to share in the burden Integra was carrying.

She was shaking, closing her eyes tightly shut to keep any other tears from slipping out, Integra spoke up her voice barely wavering, "There is no need for you to do anything, Margaret, I don't want you to suffer any of this. . ."

She began to walk away, but stopped.

"Although your nobility astounds me. . .thank you. . .Margaret."

Maggie tried to smile, as she replied to Integra's complement, before the elder disappeared into her office, "I. . .just don't want you to suffer alone, Integra."

Meanwhile Becky was feeling light headed when she and Seras returned to the chamber.

"Th. . . .The. . . .blood, th-the blood. . ."

She ran to a corner and vomited, but Seras and Alucard simply stared.

"She'll get used to it," Alucard carelessly replied, "One way or another. . ."

This prompted Maggie to slightly glare at Alucard, but then decided to attend to her duties, "Walter we'd better start cleaning this up, and lay out the bodies to be counted." It had to get done, no matter what.

**~Millennium Headquarters~**

"Vat am I going to do vith you, baby?"

Rip Van Winkle played with her ward's damp hair, while the latter skimmed through a magazine. They were dressed in tank tops and PJ bottoms. Rips' hair was braided over.

"Vexed products," Grete sneered softly, "Promotes a vacant look in her eye."

"Junge Dame*," snapped the huntress, pulling at Grete's hair, "are you even listening to me?"

"No," snarked Grete. The huntress lightly slapped her on the head, then proceeded to tie her ward's hair into a ponytail. "Vat have I told you about manners Meine Perle? Zat vas the very man zat started zee whole operation. You should really show some respect."

Grete was looking down at the covers of the bed, a sad look in her eyes. Rip pulled her close, cradling her like she was a child.

"It's not your fault, I know," she whispered, "Zese nightmares are getting vorse. . .If you need me. . .just let me know. I'll be right here, next to you. Now. . ."

Rip hopped out of the bed, and tucked in Grete kissing her forehead.

"Try to get some sleep, baby. . ."

Grete slowly closed her eyes as Rip ran her fingers softly over Grete's hair, humming softly as her ward drifted off sleep.

". . .Guten Nacht, meine Schonheit*. . ."

**~Hellsing Manor~**

It was well past midnight, and Maggie had finally gone through all the men assigned to the gate and first check point, the smell of blood still lingered in her nose, even though the smell of bleach, and cleaning supplies could be smelled now.

"May God bless you all." Maggie softly said as she laid the last man down in his coffin. "Walter I'm done with the first check point and the gate, hare are you doing?" I asked over a walkie-talkie. She had this so she could get a hold of Walter and Integra, or to let them get a hold of her if they needed her.

Walter's voice crackled over the radio, "The corridor is clear from here," he answered from his section, "Poor Gareth, God rest his soul."

Becky could feel her stomach wretch as she watched Maggie clean the corridor up. It was a really late night for her but she and Seras were both on guard duty. Becky decided to give Maggie some support, but when she grabbed Maggie's hand, both clung to each other and cried. It indeed was a long night that anyone at the Hellsing Organization had ever had.


End file.
